


Naegi: The Ultimate Uber Driver

by PartyCrasher99



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Despair, Drunk Danganronpa Characters, F/F, F/M, Hope, M/M, Naegi Drives an Uber, Nagito is Very Messed Up, Oma Kokichi Is Still a Little Shit, Some bad language, Straight Themes, gay themes, idiots drinking, lesbian themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyCrasher99/pseuds/PartyCrasher99
Summary: Just a story about Naegi being an Uber driver, that's about it. Oh yeah, interactions with most Danganronpa characters too.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Soda Kazuichi & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Legit basically Everyone, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 17
Kudos: 97





	1. Dawn of the Uber Driver

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a long series! Hope you enjoy this as much as I did! I will be using Monomi as the V3 teacher btw.

Chapter 1

“Alright pipsqueaks, sit down and shut up,” said a nicely dressed man, likely in his mid 40s. His fedora was hiding the bags from under eyes, likely from his night out at the local bar again. Closing the door of classroom 1-A behind, he slid into the front chair behind his desk. “You all know what to do on Thursdays, I'm not your parent,” he voiced out to the 15 students filling each desk in the class.

“Professor Kizakura Sir!’ Exclaimed the black haired, red eyed, Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, ‘With all due respect, you have arrived late for the fourth day in a row! That is highly unprofessional Sir!” However, Koichi Kizakura has already passed out.

Putting his feet on the desk, the Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata snorted, “Taka, dude, take a chill pill.”

“HEY! NO ONE TELLS MY BRO TO TAKE A CHILL PILL DICKWAD!” Yelled the muscular, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Owada. He jumped out of his chair, and in one swift motion, he lifted Leon up by his white shirt collar.

“Owada no!” Cried out the petite Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki.

“This would make a great introduction to my new fanfic!” Exclaimed the largely obese, Ultimate Fanfic Creator, Hifumi Yamada. He took out a notebook from his bag, and began to write furiously.

Now the rest of the class was either excited or scared to see what Mondo would do with Leon. Everyone knew Mondo coud snap Leon in half, but obviously Mondo wouldn't do that. Right?

“Oh yeah, y-you’re a real t-t-tough guy aren't you?” Breathed out Leon. Then he did something that would definitely get him snapped in half. He spat on Mondo’s face. His face got red. His eyes pierced Leon’s. That’s when Leon knew, he screwed up. 

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-” and Leon was flung to the other side of the classroom, hitting the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, Byakuya Togami’s desk with a bang. With Leon smashing into Togami’s desk, his water bottle spilled onto his very nice white shirt.

Eyes wide, and face red, Byakuya yelled, “Y-YOU PLEBEIAN! HOW DARE YOU!”

“Just a scratch wimp,” Growled Mondo, slipping back into his seat.

“Mommy?” Asked Leon, right before he passed out due to the collision. Byakuya’s wet, white, shirt was now showing his toned chest and stomach. This attracted Togami’s stalker, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Toko Fukawa to take out her mono-phone and snap pictures of his now visible abs.

“M-Master is so fit! Only the b-best for master!” Toko exclaimed, now drooling and shivering. 

“I'm surprised his legs didn't break in half with how lanky they are,” Replied the busty Ultimate Swimming Pro, Aoi Asahina. That remark earned most of the girls to snicker.

“Y-You whore! How dare you insult master’s beautiful legs! They are a gift!” Screeched the now standing up Toko.

“If you mean a gift from hell,” sniggered the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono.

“You’re all lucky I’m on my meds, o-or she would have ripped all of y-you!” Yelled back Toko. She ran out the door, and closed it with a slam.  
[BREAK]  
“J-Junko, why are you taping this?” Asked the Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba. The fraternal twins were in the left corner of the classroom, shed away from all the chaos happening in front of them. 

Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista, was in fact taping all of this chaos for her enjoyment. In a hushed whisper, she replied, “Are you that hollow in your head? I'm taping this for the glorious Despair. There’s nothing better than a video full of fights, Muku.” With that, Junko went back to focusing on her camera, trying to capture the greatest moments of this Thursday.  
[BREAK]  
“Wimp? I will RUIN YOU OWADA!” Yelled Byakuya, pointing at the laid back Mondo, “Or, maybe i’ll ruin your reputation with your biker gang about the tragic loss of your brother?”

Mondo shot up to face Togami. Blood was swimming in his eyes. Class 78 knew never to talk about Mondo’s brother in front of him, and Togami just broke that rule. “Give me one good reason not to bash your snobby face in right now?” Owada growled.

When things go to hell, Class 78 always knew that they could turn to one special person in their class to resolve anything. His hope was overpowering to anything, and one person in particular was very interested about this so-called hope as everyone puts it. Hope vs. Despair, no true winner, but always at odds with each other. Truly a battle for the ages.

Standing up from his chair, the normal Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi, ran over “Stop! Fighting doesn't resolve anything, it just makes bigger problems! We need to talk like civilized people to make an agreement an-”

Cutting through Naegi’s words, the classroom’s door swung open and a large man with long hair sticking straight up rushed into the room. “Sorry I'm late Teach! I got held up at the mariju-” Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, shut his mouth from saying anything else that could potentially get him expelled.

“I’m up, Jin!” Yelled out a now awake Koichi Kizakura. Taking a scan over the now destroyed classroom, Koichi could only mouth out the words, “I’m so fired.”

“Don’t look at me’” Taka exclaimed, ‘Leon told me to take a chill pill Sir!” Taka stood up, saluting the scared Kizakura.

“Leon! I fell asleep for 10 minutes and he’s passed out!” Yelled Kizakura, taking a swig from his flask.

The students stared at each other, until someone gave a suggestion.

The until now quiet Ultimate Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri said, “My detective counterpart has a maid in his class, we can borrow her to clean up this mess before someone finds out.”

Putting down his flask, Koichi looked into Kirigiri’s eyes and replied, “You’re the best Niece I ever had Kirigiri.”

Smirking, Kyoko answered, “I'm also the only niece you have.”

Suddenly, someone that everyone thought that wasn’t gonna talk for another week, lifted his head and looked around at the scene. “Hey? What the fuck happened here?” Asked Leon, dumbfounded.

“Naegi, take Mr. Kuwata here to the nurses office to get him patched up, while i’ll call Ms. Monomi to get her student here. And where in the ever living hell is Toko?!” Kizakura yelled.  
[BREAK]  
“I really appreciate you bringing me here bro,” Leon said to Neagi, sitting on his left. They were in the nurse’s office, with Leon laying down on the white couch and bandages wrapped around his forehead. 

“As long as you’re okay Kuwata, I’m just doing my job,” Makoto gave Leon a hope-filled smile.

“Y-You won’t get b-better if you don’t follow my light K-Kuwata,” the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, was trying to track Leon’s eyes with her pen light, but to no avail with him talking.

As Mikan was checking up on Leon, Makoto sat back on his chair with his arms on his legs, staring at the floor. Ever since he got here, he always felt like he didn't deserve to be at Hope’s Peak Academy. After all, there's no talent for being lucky. The only good thing that was worthwhile of his talent was getting the reserved Kyoko Kirigiri to talk to him, and after that they became great friends. Of course he wouldn't trade their friendship for anything, but Makoto’s just normal. A normal person in an academy filled with special people. It really is just a joke for him to be he-

“Ah Naegi, Kizakura said you’d be in here. I hope no harm happened to you,” said a man from the door. This man was decked out in a black suit with his jet black hair. He was arguably one of the most respected men in Japan. This man was not only the father of Kyoko Kirigiri, but he was the Headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy. People would die to have his position as Headmaster of this prestigious school. Jin Kirigiri was a liked man throughout the school, but still scared people when he walked into the room. This is what the Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 78 was feeling.

“Hello Headmaster, always a pleasure to see you,’ Makoto bowed towards the man, ‘Leon, uh, tripped on some books and fell down, so Mr. Kizakura asked me to bring Leon here.” Leon shook his head at Makoto’s blanent lie.

“Just as expected of you to care for another student, Naegi. But I need to talk to you for a moment out in the hallway,” Kirigiri said, motioning outside. Naegi looked around the room, red covering his face, obviously nervous. “Don’t worry Negi, it’s nothing bad,” Kirigiri reassured, putting his hands up. Looking at Leon, he gave Naegi a nod and proceeded to follow his Headmaster out into the hall.

Closing the door behind him, Naegi turned to his left where the most respected man was standing in front of him. Of course, they had interaction about Kyoko and earning her father’s trust back (It took a good nine months for that to happen). But something in the air was different. This wasn't about Kyoko, but more about Makoto.

“So, I heard that Kizakura told you and your class about the required community hours towards your graduation, if I am correct,” Kirigiri said, keeping his arms at his side.

“Yes sir, we went over that two months ago, is that what you want to talk about?” Naegi asked.  
Kirigiri nodded his head, replying, “Spot on Naegi. Last year, you mended me and my daughter’s broken relationship, and for that I wanted to give you an offer that will help you complete those community hours. Of course, if you’re up to it.”

This was news to Makoto, as he hadn't been thinking about his community hours all too often. They were a requirement for every Ultimate that attended Hope’s Peak. “I’ll be grateful for anything that could complete them sir,” Naegi answered. 

“Perfect! I heard you got your first car over your summer, if I am not mistaken. You may complete your community hours driving an Uber. I get that community hours means you don’t get paid, but as you have done the world for me, I managed to tweak that system for you. You will get paid, and complete your hours for this month,” Smiled Jin Kirigiri.

Makoto was dumbfounded. Of course he'd heard of Uber before, who didn't? But working for them? Naegi hadn’t put much thought into that possibility. On paper Naegi would have jumped at the idea. Getting paid while being one step closer to graduation sounded like a blessing. Besides, he would trust the Headmaster with his life. In Makoto’s head, he was freaking out. He was only 17! This was definitely illegal, but Kirigiri said he made some tweaks. Right? Maybe he should ask his younger sister Komaru…

“Deal,” Naegi exclaimed, looking his Headmaster in the eyes. Kirigiri smiled and Naegi’s determination. This is why he deserved to be in this academy. Makoto was someone Hope’s Peak had never had.

“I already signed you up, no need to worry about your age. Just read these papers, and you’re good to go. I'll speak to Kizakura about our agreement so he’ll cut down on your homework,” Jin explained, handing Naegi a short stack of instructions and rules.

Taking the papers from his headmaster, Naegi bowed saying, “I won’t let you down Mr. Kirigiri.” And Naegi began walking back upstairs towards his classroom.

“Naegi!’ Kirigiri yelled, ‘Good luck!”

Luck was something Naegi didn't need, but he has it anyways.


	2. Maki and the Two Lovable Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its time for short-awaited, Chapter Two!

“I'm here, but why aren’t they coming out?” Naegi asked, staring at his phone. Makoto had taken a job offer yesterday, given to him by his headmaster. Over the summer, his parents bought him a used 2011 Black Nissan Rogue, which Naegi kept spotless. The only people who had set foot in his car were him, his family, and Kyoko. It was like his child, except it wasn't alive. But as every parent knows, you had to let go at some point.

Naegi had been sitting in his car, outside a bar relatively close to Hope’s Peak. Since Makoto was still a minor, he was scared to be around a bar after midnight. That's when a knock on the passenger’s side window scared Naegi’s heart right out of him. Opening the window, Naegi could just make out the outline of a girl's face using the car’s interior lights. She had red piercing eyes, brown bangs, and noticeable long hair tied in two pigtails using red scrunchies. Naegi noticed she looked a bit younger than him, but he waved it off. “Do you have enough space for three?” She asked, using a gentle tone, with a bit of assertiveness in it.

“Sure, right in the right, ma’am,” Naegi replied, staring at the back.

“Pfffff ma’am! Did you hear that? He just called Harukawa Ma’am” Yelled a gruff voice that came from behind Maki.

“D-Do you wanna die?” Maki said behind her, back to the voice.

“Momota would love to die in your arms, Harukawa,”another voice, notably deeper(and strangely sounded a lot like Leons) than the other voice.

“J-Just get in the car, idiots,” She sounded back, her face flushed with red. Naegi’s passenger door opened and she climbed in. Now Naegi could see she was wearing a red school girl shirt, with a black skirt and red stockings.

“We’re (Hic) your idiots….Ma’am!” the gruffer voice yelled back. Two boys, seemingly the same age as Maki, entered after each other. The boy that entered first had a maroon jacket and purple pants, with a weird maroon hair cut, almost resembling a steep ramp. The second had black pants, a black button up jacket, and black hair. This boy also had a very similar ahoge like Naegi’s. Naegi could swear he saw these people around Hope’s Peak before, whether it was in the library or hallways.

“Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Assassin. The idiot boy across me is the Ultimate Astronaut. The slightly less idiotic boy behind me is the Ultimate Detective Shuichi Saihara,” Maki explained to Naegi. Everything made sense to why Naegi thought he saw them at Hope’s Peak. It’s because they were actual students who attended there.

“Makoto Naegi, Class 78th’s Lucky Student,” he replied with a smile.

“Uh, sorry to bother you man, but is that even a talent?” Kaito asked, rubbing his neck.

Makoto was prepared for this question. Not a single new face talks to Makoto and doesn’t get asked if that was a real talent. “I was randomly picked from a country wide draw and they sent me here to learn,” he answered.

“That’s cool! Hope’s (Hic) Peak needs a dude-like-you,” Kaito slurred at the end of his sentence. It wouldn’t take brain cells to say that the two buds were drunk. 

“You can drop us off at the dorms,” Maki exclaimed, playing with her ponytails.’

Naegi put the car and drive, and sped off down the road. A good thirty seconds of quiet went by, when Maki felt a poke on the back of her head. “Harukawa, (Poke) Harukawa, (Poke) Harukawa, ‘(Poke)’,Harukawa!” 

“What is so important Saihara!” She whipped around, her red eyes glowing.

Scratching the air, Shuichi replied, “Rawr, someone’s feisty. Anyway, I need to use your phone to call my uncle. My (Hic) phone’s dead.”

Scoffing, she pulled out her phone from her red purse, and handed it over. “Make it quick,” she growled.

“Yippee!” He replied. Leaning towards Kaito, he punched in some numbers. Kaito whispered some stuff, into Saihara’s ears as he nodded. Naegi wondered why Shuichi’s uncle would be up at 1:37 in the morning, but who was he to judge? The phone gave off a couple of rings before, much to the boy’s chagrin, went to voicemail. “Guess who?’ Shuichi yelled, slurring, ‘It’s your favorite person if you haven't guessed. I wanted to tell you that if you were a fry, you would be a, uh, uh, hot fry! Okay, byeee,” That’s when he hung up, with a proud push of the hang up button.

“God damn that was so swift! That’s what you get when you enter Kaito Momota’s School of Flirting!” Kaito yelled, smacking his partner’s back.

Nothing about this made sense to Naegi. Why would Saihara first with his uncle? That’s just gross. Leaning over to his right, he whispered to Maki, “You do know that’s your phone, right?”

“I got used to it. The amount of stupid stuff they did when they were drunk has nothing on what there doing right now,” She replied, shrugging her shoulders. What they did before! “Don’t worry, Saihara's much more reserved when he’s sober. Momota’s, well, he’s pretty much the same.

“I could’ve done better, and I am gonna do better!” Shuichi pressed the buttons again, and once again it began to ring. Kaito gave him a thumbs up that had a different feeling than any of the thumbs up Naegi was given. This one had meaning to it, and felt real. “One plus one equals me and you in bed together. Aw shit, I sound like a perv. Let me try something else, uh, your vest is the very best!” Saihara hung up, suddenly slamming his head into Maki’s head rest. “God damnit! Why is this shit so hard!”

“Should've left it on the first voicemail,” Maki groaned keeping her on the cool window, overlooking Towa city buildings and lights.

“What do you know about flirting?’ he scowled,’ Momota’s practically fingering you every day. You got the easy way,” Shuichi folded his arms. Now Makoto was panicking. He’d heard that Saihara was so quiet and behaved, how much did they drink?

“I fucking wish,” Kaito mumbled, looking out his window.

“Do you wanna die tonight Saihara?’ She asked, clearly exhausted, ‘Even if we were an item, which we aren't, I wouldn't let that doofus lay a finger on my body.”

“Whatever, let's just try again,’ and Shuichi once again pressed the numbers, ‘Maki still won’t let Kaito finger her, but would you let me do that to you?”

“If you were telling that to me, I’d definitely kill you on the spot,” Maki explained.

“Meh, that’s a thing for sober Shuichi to handle, but right now, drunk Shuichi is in control!” He punched the air, but instead punched the car’s ceiling instead. “Shit!” He rubbed his hand, obviously not doing anything.

Naegi needed air. This was not what he was expecting for his first experience at Uber. He was so unprepared for this. He cracked open his window, giving cool, fresh, air into the car which now smelt like beer, thanks to the boy’s breaths. “Hey, um, Naeg’s?” Questioned Kaito.

“What’s up Momota?” He asked, looking into the rear view mirror. He saw that Kaito had opened his cup holder from the seat. In his hands was a small plastic bag, filled with some stuff that was unclear due to limited light.

“You wanna share this?” Kaito asked, staring back at Naegi in the mirror.

Turning on the lights, Naegi could see what the bag was filled with. “What the fuck is that doing in here?!’ Naegi yelled, ‘Gimme that!” he held out his hand to Kaito, rolling down his window.

“Hm, I tell you what, you tell me who you bought this from and then I'll hand it over,” Kaito negotiated.

“Wh-What? What makes you think I knew an illegal drug was in my car?!” he yelled back frantically.

“Naegi’s right Momota, you should hand it to me, so I can give it to him,” Saihara concluded.

Naegi couldn't take anymore of the idiot behind him. Naegi rarely ever lost his shit, but he wasn't going to jail for not knowing he had an illegal amount of Marijuana in his car. He pulled over on the side, and turned his hazards on. Turning around, Naegi politely said, “Momota, I have no god damn idea who put that drug in my car, so-” he was cut off by Shuichi.

“Yasuhiro Hagakure,” He stated

Naegi and Momota stared at each other, then stared at Saihara. “How do you know that?” They asked together.

Scoffing, he replied, “I'm the Ultimate Detective, I know this stuff. Nah, I'm just fucking around. His name is on the baggy.”

Kaito turned the bag over, and sure enough in sharpie it read ‘Yasuhiro Hagakure.’ “Well, I got my info,” he said, tossing the bag into the night.

“”Let’s not talk about this again. Please,” Naegi said, driving back onto the road.

“You wouldn't guess what just happened! Our Uber drive had an illegal amount of pot with them! And I can't even believe that he wouldn't even share it with us.,” Shuichi said into Maki’s phone laughing. 

Okay Saihara, phone time’s over. We’re here anyways,” Maki stated, pointing outside, to a cobblestone pathway lit up by street lights. The path leads to a large building with few lights on inside the windows.

“Oh damn, okay then. Let’s go Momota,” Shuichi beckoned, opening the car door, and stepping out into the crisp night air. Kaito followed him shortly, closing the door behind him.

“Hey, I wanna say thanks for putting up with them,’ Maki started, ‘They can be a hassle a lot of the time,” she said, intertwining her hair between her fingers.

“It’s alright, I just didn't expect this,’ He laughed, ‘But why do you keep putting up with them?”

She shifted in her seat, “They might be dumbasses, but they mean well. They did a lot for me, the past few months with starting Hope’s Peak and all that. Even if I didn't want to, they still fight for me.”

“You got some good friends Harukawa. You deserve people like them. Just cherish your time here, it’s a privilege to be here. Trust me I know a lot about privilege!” Naegi laughed.

Reaching into her red purse, Maki took a paperclip full of money. “Here, keep the change,” She smiled at Naegi, handing the cash over. 

“It's my pleasure, Harukawa,” Naegi responded, taking the money from her hand.

“I'll see you around Naegi,” Maki gave him a wave, and she got a wave back. When she closed the door, Naegi sighed as he laid back in his seat. Suddenly the door opened again, “Make sure to tell Kirigiri how you feel about her,” Maki teased.

Makoto gave a double-take, saying, “Is it really that noticeable?” 

“As the Ultimate Detective, there’s no doubt she knows how you feel about Naegi,” Maki stated back, closing the door again. This time, for good.

If Naegi wasn’t confused before, he sure is now. His feelings are that notable? That wasn't lucky at all for Naegi. Putting his cash into his arm rest, he sped off to his favorite gas station, and picked up a strawberry lemonade Snapple from the cooler. Paying it, and sitting back in his car, he began to have second thoughts on this job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Comment what you think, would ya? Next Chapter Preview: Our Little shit gets into trouble.


	3. Little Shit and the Girl Detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, school's been shitty lol

“DING” Naegi’s phone lit up on his night stand, illuminating the dark room. The curtains were drawn to block out any sunlight that might peek through. The body under the covers shifted slightly to the right, uncovering a mass of light brown hair with an ahoge. Makoto passed out around 2:30 last night, still in his clothes only taking off his socks. Sure he had nights where he stayed up, mostly watching Netflix or working on an essay, but that was a rarity. After the events of last night, he had no motivation to wake up on this cool Saturday morning

Peering out from under his covers, Naegi lazily picked up his phone. “Ahhhh,” he groaned, closing his eyes from the brightness. Adjusting the light on his phone, he read the notification.

8:02 AM: Oma needs your help! Meet them at the destination attached.

It took about 15 seconds for Makoto to fully comprehend the message. “Crap!” He yelled, throwing his comforter to the left and leaping off the bed. Makoto raced Into his small kitchen to grab a water bottle and his keys from the counter. Throwing on his shoes, he darted out of his dorm and down the hall, ignoring the fact that he forgot to lock his door again.

Makoto didn't get too far down the narrow hall, as he was stopped by Leon. “Whoa, what’s the rush Naegs?” He asked. Leon’s black tracksuit gave the indication that he had just finished with his morning run. The bandages from Owada’s throw were off too.

“No time! We’ll talk later Kuwata! I promise!” With that, Makoto sprinted down the stairs to the dorm building’s lobby.

“Weird, he isn't wearing any socks,’ Leon thought out loud, ‘That’s not very lucky for him.” He then proceeded to walk back into his dorm room.

Ignoring the chilly November air, Makoto ran into the parking lot and flung open his car door. “Of all days, it had to be this one,” he mumbled, putting the car in drive and heading towards the desired location, which was coincidentally where he dropped his three other passengers last night.

It didn't take long at all to reach the other dorm building, as they were on the same road. Putting his car in park at the front of the building, Makoto began to unwind. “How did I not realize I hadn’t put on my socks?” He mumbled, looking down at his shoes. That’s when he heard a knock on his passenger side window.

Rolling down the window, the figure spoke. “Nishishi, you must be my ride. Wait here one sec, would’ya?” He was a boy on the short side. He looked like Naegi’s age, a possible Hope’s Peak student. He sported white pants and a white button down short. A black and white checkered scarf covered his neck, and his purple irises bored into Makotos. 

Looking out of the window, he noticed two things. One, was that the two boys he picked up last night were passed out on the bench right outside the doors into the dormitory. A large red blanket covered them both. They probably fell asleep when he and Harukawa were talking. He would have to ask her later about what happened with them last night.

The second thing he noticed, was that the boy he was previously talking to was leaning over Kaito’s face with a black marker. He was obviously drawing something, but Makoto couldn't see what it was. The boy then switched to his next target, Shuichi. However, he didn't get too far because Shuichi began to stir, slowly opening his eyes. .

Oma threw the marker into the bushes, and whispered something into Saihara’s left ear that Makoto couldn't figure out. Suddenly, Oma sprinted towards Makoto’s car and thrusted the door open, jumping into the back seat. “Go, go, go, go!” Naegi pushed on the throttle, lurching forward and down the road. He swears he heard Saihara yell out a name. Kokishi? Kokichi? Whatever the name was, Saihara’s voice clearly had a tone of anger in it.

“So, you wanna explain just what the hell that was!?” Makoto yelled, staring at the road.

“Why would you yell at me! I didn’t do anything wrong!” Oma cried out, tearing up.

“Im sorry, it’s just I had a really long night and I don’t know why Saihara’s mad at you,” Makoto answered honestly. 

“Sure, I’m Kokichi Oma, AKA, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, and head of the notoriously evil, D.I.C.E.” Kokichi explained, dropping the sad act. Wasn't Kokich just crying? Why is he acting like he didn't? However, his words did clear up some confusion. Kokichi was a Hope’s Peak Student, and this was the guy Shuichi had yelled at earlier. Presumably for drawing on his and Momota’s faces.

“Um, okay,’ Makoto replied, ‘I’m Makoto Naegi, Class 78ths Ultimate Lucky Student.”

Kokichi’s face dropped. “You’re kidding? A lucky student? Well, I guess you are lucky since you're face to face with the ruler of the 10,000 member, D.I.C.E organization.”

10,000 members? No wonder this guy was scouted for the Hope’s Peak alumni. Makoto looked in the rear view mirror to see Kokichi sipping from a full, grape, Panta bottle. Where’d he get it from? Makoto didn’t want to ask. “If I may ask, what were you doing to Saihara and Momota’s faces?”

“I was just drawing some silly facial hair, nothing out of the normal,” Kokichi responded, putting his bottle in the cup holder.

Naegi didn't understand one thing about his passenger. Kokichi was giving off so many vibes, that he couldn't pin-point his character. “Can you tell me where to drop you off at least?”

“Just turn left onto this road coming up, and when you see the dry cleaners, you can drop me off there,” he explained, leaning over Naegi’s right shoulder. 

“Isn’t that far away from the dorms though? Why would you want to be dropped off there?” Makoto questioned, steering to the left.

“Nishishi, If you REALLY want to know, that dry cleaners is the secret hideout of D.I.C.E!” Kokichi exclaimed. All of a sudden, his face turned dark and a twisted smile appeared upon his innocent face. “But, now that you know about my secret, it’s not so much of a secret is it? Unfortunately for you, I need to keep that detail a secret, even if it means killing you.”

Makoto slammed on the brakes in front of the dry cleaners. If you could even call it a dry cleaners now. Kokichi’s words rattled in his head. Even if it means killing you. He knew it was do or die. Whether or not Kokichi was lying, he wasn't about to test his luck on his life. Ripping the key from the ignition, Makoto opened the door and sprinted as fast as he could down the street. Makoto didn't actually know where he was running to, but he knew it was somewhere far away.

Back at the car, Kokichi looked blankly down the path where Naegi ran past. His expression changed into his depressed face. “Whaaaaaaa! All I wanted to do was make him beg!’ he sobbed, quickly changing back into his normal face, ‘Whelp, his loss.” Taking his Panta out of the cup holder, Kokichi walked down the opposite road Makoto had taken. Oddly enough, he didn't go inside his presumed, ‘Secret Hideout.’

Makoto made it down five streets of non-stop running, until he tripped on his untied shoelace. “Ah!” He yelled, expecting the hard cement off the sidewalk. It never came though, because he landed on something soft. Not like a blanket, but more like a stress ball. What he actually landed on, was none of those things. Opening his eyes, he yelped at the sight. Red faced and staring him down was Class 78ths Ultimate Detective, and the Headmaster’s daughter, Kyoko Kirigiri. If this was any other person, Makoto would’ve stood back up and helped them up, but this situation was majorly different.

“I would appreciate it, if you would get your face off of my stomach Naegi,” Kyoko asked, beet red. Naegi stumbled up to his feet, also the same shade of red if not darker. Kyoko stood up, wiping her skirt free of any debris from the ground.

“I’m so sorry KIri! Apparently my shoelace didn't get the message that I was the Ultimate Lucky Student, hehe,” Naegi rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don't worry Naegi, no harm done. If I might ask, why were you running?” she asked, folding her arms.

“Someone from my Uber, threatened my life, because he's the ruler of D.I.C.E or something like that,” Makoto explained, bending down on one knee to tie his shoe.

“Kokichi Oma. Don’t worry about him, he’s as harmless as a goldfish,’ Kyoko responded, ‘I'm more intrigued to wonder why you’re doing Uber.”

Makoto was expecting that question. Figures from a detective! “Funny story, your father came to me with a chance to complete my community hours, so I took it. It’s only my second day so i'm still getting into the groove of things.”

Kyoko nodded, “My father definitely took a liking to you, there's no doubt about that.” 

Makoto could sense something in the air. Usually their talks were more straightforward and descriptive, but something just felt different. This talk was more, well, it felt like they were both hiding something that they didn't want to say. Not another word was exchanged for 45 seconds until Naegi broke the ice.

“So, what are you doing out here anyway?” He asked, looking around the street. Nothing was too interesting about the street, just a pharmacy, pizza place, gas station, and a couple of apartment houses. 

“I just got done asking people around here if they know anything about a stolen purse, nothing too big. I was headed back to the dorms when you came tripping onto me,” She explained. 

“I was actually headed back there as well. D-Do you want a ride? My car’s back over a few streets, I wouldn't mind helping out a friend.” Makoto cringed at the word friend. Is that all they were gonna be? Just friends? He didn't want to believe it, but the possibility could not be ruled out.

“It’s a long walk to the doors from here, so I don't see why not,” Kyoko answered, face flushed red. Makoto couldn't believe his luck. His talent had weird ways of working, but I guess that’s why he was chosen for Hope’s Peak. Pure luck.

Five awkward moments of silence later, and they reached Makoto’s car. Thankfully Kokichi didn’t touch anything iode the vehicle after he left, so everything was normal when Makoto returned. Noticing that Kyoko was getting into the backseat, Naegi exclaimed, “You can sit up front you know. I-If you want to of course.”

Taking up his offer, Kyoko sat down in the passenger seat, while Naegi put the car in drive and sped off towards the dorms.

“How is Leon doing?” Kyoko broke the silence.

“I ran into him this morning in the dorm hallway actually, when I headed off to pick Kokichi. He seems to be better after what Mondo did to him,” Makoto replied, taking a glance at Kyoko. She had her elbow on the door, her face in her hands. “Do you want to listen to music?” He asked, turning left.

“I don’t like radio music,” Kyoko responded back. 

“Talk Shows?” 

“Nope.”

“Sports radio?”

“No.”

“Consumer radio?”

“Absolutely not!”

Naegi was dumbfounded. He had known Kyoko for more than a year, and he didn’t know that she didn't like the radio. “Well, I just earned something new about you today,” Makoto explained.

“Surprised?” She asked, taking her face out of her elbows.

“How could I not know something about my friend? That’s like not knowing my car’s color!”

“That’s a good analogy, but, hey, now you know for the future.”

Another minute passed by and they reached the dorm’s parking lot. Putting the car in park, Makoto unbuckled his seatbelt when Kyoko asked him, “How much do I owe you?”

“Kiri, you’re my friend. You don't owe me anything. I’d ask for a death sentence before I ask you to give me money,” Makoto said, facing her.

“That’s a shame,’ Kyoko said, undoing her braids, ‘Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?”  
` All of a sudden, Kyoko sat up from her seat, and sat on top of Naegi’s groin. “Wha-, Kiri-, What're you doing!” Naegi wheezed out, feeling the force of her weight.

Leaning into Naegi’s right ear, Naegi heard the most lewd thing he had ever heard. “We both want this, so just accept it.” His spine tingled at the words. Her grinding on his-

“Naegi? You okay?” Kirigiri’s words brought him back to reality. Kyoko was back in her seat, looking at Makoto with worry. There were no lewd words, no grinding, and Makoto was staring straight ahead at the windshield.

“Wha- Oh, hehe, sorry about that Kiri. Must've spaced out,” Makoto sheepishly replied, rubbing his neck.

“Thanks for the ride Naegi,’ Kyoko exclaimed, opening her door, ‘And when you wake up in the morning, make sure to put on some socks.” And with that, Kyoko was out of Makoto’s car and out of sight.

“What the fuck was that?” He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, these two will be returning. But in the mean time, Chapter Preview: Four Best Buds Spy on a Nice Lunch Date.


	4. Super Secret Spy Agents

Slumping through the dorm hallway, Makoto reached his door. Fiddling with his keychain, he pulled his door’s key out and slid it into the lock. “Argh! I swear it turned this way!” Makoto kept forcing the lock to turn, but to no avail. After a good minute, he slammed his head into the door. Giving his doorknob a hardy pull down, the door swung open and Makoto slammed down onto his carpeted floor. “Ahhh!”

Makoto stood back up slowly, dusting his pants legs. “Of course it wasn't locked, who would've thought?” He mumbled. Makoto ripped off his shoes, throwing them to his right, into the kitchen. With a loud “Hmph,” Makoto fell onto his bed. It was an understatement to say he was tired. He was exhausted and he didn’t want to deal with any bullshit for the rest of the day. Needless to say, he was gonna run into that bullshit soon enough.

Laying on his bed for a quiet five minutes, loud knocks vibrated on his door. “Naegi! Are you in there?” The voice belonged to Leon Kuwata, who Makoto had ran into earlier this morning.

Makoto rolled off his bed and peeked through the hole. Leon was standing there, looking down the left side of the hall. “Hey Kuwata, what's up?” Asked Makoto, opening the door.

“Well I saw you this morning, you were in such a rush that we didn't have any time to talk. So that’s why I’m here,” He explained.

Rubbing his eyes, Makoto said, “Oh cool. Come in, we can talk in my room.” Leon walked in, with Makoto shutting the door behind him. “Sit anywhere if you want.”

Taking a seat in Makoto’s black desk chair, Leon asked, “So, why the rush Naeg’s? Did ya have a hot date or something?”

Makoto sat cross legged on his bed, head in his hands. “Well, you remember when we were in the Nurse’s office after Owada threw you, right?”

“How could I forget what that piece of shit did to me? Frankly Naeg’s, I'm surprised I recovered so quickly,” Leon replied, folding his arms.

“When Headmaster Kirigiri pulled me out to talk to him in the hallway, he gave me an opportunity to complete my community hours and make money at the same time.”

Holding out his hands, Leon interjected, “Isn’t that not community hours though? If you’re making a profit from benefiting the community, then that doesn’t count for your hours.”

“You’re absolutely right Kuwata, but I did some things for Mr. Kirigiri and he was able to pull some strings for me,” Makoto answered.

“You must really be the Ultimate Lucky Student, huh?’ He joked, fully aware of Makoto’s problems with his luck, ‘Anyways, what offer did the headmaster give you?”

“He offered me the hours, and in return I’m supposed to drive an Uber,’ Makoto replied shaking his head slowly, ‘I had my first job late last night, so I fell asleep at like three AM. I awoke at 8:00 today and noticed that someone else needed my assistance. So when I saw you, I had no time to talk.”

Leon looked at Makoto, not saying anything. Just watching. “I’m not surprised, you’re always looking to help others. It’s like this job was made for you,” Leon spoke, rubbing his red-orange goatee.

“You really think that?”

Standing up from the chair, Leon sat down next to Makoto on the bed. “Listen, Naeg’s,’ he exclaimed, putting his hands on Makoto’s shoulders, ‘You can ask anyone if you’re the nicest person they met, and they would have the same answer that I said to you. Even if your luck brings you down, your hope shines thr-”

“Ding!” A vibration and a noise interrupted Leon’s speech. ‘I’m sorry Leon, hold that thought while I check this out real out.”

12:21 PM: Hinata needs your help! Meet them at the destination attached.

“What does Hajime want?’ Makoto mumbled, ‘I’m really sorry Kuwata, but I gotta go.”

“Hey Naeg’s, when duty calls you gotta respond y’know?” Leon said, standing up and stretching.

Finally putting on socks, Makoto exclaimed, “Maybe we can catch up over dinner, or something like that?”

“I’m free whenever you aren’t called to do your job,” Leon joked, standing near the door.

It didn’t take long for Makoto to put on his shoes, grab his keychain, and turn off the lights, as the pair walked out of the dorm and into the hallway. “Well, see you around Kuwata,” Makoto said, showing his hand to Leon.

“You too Naeg’s,” Leon replied, taking Makoto’s hand and shaking it. After, Leon spun around and walked down the hallway and into his room.

“12:23, I still got time,” Naegi said to no one. Walking downstairs, and into the lobby, he left the dorm building and back into the chilly November air.

[Break]

Naegi was chilling in his car, outside the Hope’s Peak Library. The building was made from white bricks, and steps leading into the entrance door on the side. White columns were placed on the front side facing Naegi. A cobblestone pathway led from the street, where Makoto was, to the steps.

A familiar knock rang from Makoto’s side window. Putting his phone into the cup holder, Makoto rolled down the window and appeared to his upper classmate/friend Hajime Hinata. He was decked out in his usual attire of a button-up, white shirt, and his green tie. He also sported black pants, with his signature Ahoge very similar to Makoto’s. “Hey Naegi, I didn't know you were an Uber driver.” He spoke.

“I got an offer from the Headmaster to do this, so I took it,’ Makoto answered, ‘How have things been Hinata?”

Shrugging, the latter answered, “Not much, I’m just being roped into spying on a date because my friend likes the girl and he wants to sabotage it. It’s really the same thing he’s been doing since the school year started.”

“Hinata! Shut the fuck up and let’s do this already! The quicker we’re there, the faster we’ll help this dumbass’s job!”

“Hey! It’s not a job if it’s for love y’know! Besides, why would you three agree to help me do this anyway!”

“Are you fuckin’ serious? You’re blackmailing us to help you shithead!”

“Oh yeah! That’s right! And there’s nothing you can do about it!”

“Frankly, I’m already an ignorant, soulless, ultimate that no cares for. If you show anyone that picture, no one would change their opinion on me.”

“Shut up Komaeda!”

Hajime looked back at Makoto, in which the latter said, “Just get in.” Hajime waved his three ‘friends’ over and they squeezed into Makoto’s Rogue. Hajime sitting in the front. Behind Makoto was a boy who went by, Nagito Komaeda. He was Class 77’s Ultimate Lucky Student. He had cray white hair, a green jacket, white tee-shirt, and black pants. The people who knew him, like Hajime, would've said he was insane. He always thought lowly of himself, yet people noticed he loved hope. While loving despair at the same time. Needless to say, he was an odd one.

Behind Hajime was the Ultimate Mechanic, Kazuichi Soda. He had sharp teeth, pink hair covered by a maroon beanie, and a green jumpsuit. This was the guy blackmailing his friends. Everyone knew he liked his classmate, the Ultimate Princess Sonia Nevermind, from Class 77. He was a nice person at heart, but a little stalkerish.

In between the two ultimates is the rather vulgar and feared Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu the Ultimate Yakuza. While not the head of the Yakuza clan, he was the heir to the throne. While he sported a blonde crewcut, and a black suit with black pants, his face could be described as babyish.

Overall, these four classmates were almost connected to the hip. Nagito, well, not so much. Soda was the first to speak up, “To the Towa Beach, Mr. Uber driver! And floor it!”

Listening to Kazuichi’s words, Makoto sped off onto the road. “I don’t get why you can’t just let Sonia and Gundham be happy together, Soda,” Hajime asked, staring at the road.

“Pffft, come on Hinata, all of us know Miss Sonia would be much happier with me! Who wouldn't?”

“Every fuckin’ girl,” Fuyuhiko explained.

“Alas, no one would date such a lowly person like me, huh?” Nagito exclaimed.

“Shut up Komaeda!” Everyone yelled.

The beach was farther than Makoto had previously thought. Japan was skinny, but the capital city definitely wasn't near the border. “If I may ask, why would they have a date at the beach in November?” Makoto asked.

Crossing his arms, Kazuichi responded, “I dunno man, but something fishy is going on at that date. Gundham’s probably gonna use his hamsters to kidnap Miss Sonia! I know it!”

“That’s definitely not it Soda. Besides, Mr. Sakakura would be notified right away anyway.” Hajime explained.

“Still can’t rule that possibility out, Hinata. You don’t know what goes on in that Breeder’s head y’know.”

Fuyuhiko spoke up, “No one fuckin’ knows what goes through your head either dipshit!”

Kazuichi was offended at Fuyuhiko’s words, exclaiming, “My head is full of genius ideas Kuzuryu. You just can’t see them!”

“Maybe they’re having a date at the beach, because they thought you wouldn't check there. They clearly know that you’ve been spying on their dates,” Nagito pondered out loud.

“Shut up Komaeda-”

“I’ll cut through your words!’ Hajime yelled, to Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi, ‘No, Komaeda’s definitely on to something here. If you think about it, the beach is practically the worst place for a date in November.”

“Well, well. Little old me said something useful,” Nagito said, looking at his nails.

“W-Well, your date at the arcade wasn't that better! Gross little kids running around, that weird stench, and what about those mysterious stains on the carpeted floor!!” Kazuichi yelled back at Hajime, pointing his finger at him.

“I'm sorry my girlfriend’s the Ultimate Gamer! She really enjoyed that place y’know. Wait, how did you know we went on a date there?” Hajime asked, skeptically.

“I can answer that one!’ Nagito exclaimed, ‘Ever since you and Chiaki got chummy with one another, Soda, here, wanted to spy on your date to see if you two were an item or not.”

“Shut up Komaeda!”

An awkward moment of silence dawned upon the air. The car’s engine being the only sound in everyone’s ears.

“Are ya mad Hinata?” Kazuichi asked.

Another moment of silence went by until Hajime answered, “No, I’m not mad. However, I would like you three to apologize to Chiaki when we get back from this spy trip.”

“Alas! We are here, and the main conflict has been resolved! Perfect timing,” Nagito said.

“Great, now let’s fuckin’ get out,” Fuyuhiko exclaimed, opening the door and stepping out. Kazuichi followed him out, while Nagito went out his own door. Leaving Hajime and Makoto alone.

“Are you gonna be okay Hinata?” Makoto asked, worried.

“Yeah, yeah I will be. Thanks for the ride to Makoto by the way. I hope your next few people aren't crazy as my friends, hehe.” Hajime replied, rubbing his neck.

“It’s safe to say I had a few crazy people so far, but I'm dealing with them okay.”

“Hey! Stop fuckin around! We got work to do y’know!” Yelled Fuyuhiko from outside.

“Good luck Naegi,” Said Hajime, handing him a stack of bills and leaving the car.

Putting the money in his glove box, Makoto brought down his seat and leaned back. Surely, that was the end of the bullshit for one day. Except, of course, it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, by far, was my favorite one to write, what do you think? Also, sorry for picking on Nagito Lol. Next Chapter preview: Who said donuts?


	5. Donuts and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough Cough* Uh, hope you enjoy...

Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student, was sitting down on a wooden bench overlooking the crystal blue sea. Soft waves overlapped the sand with splashes. Being late November, there weren’t many people at this part of the beach. He had on his usual green sweatshirt and black blazer with his black pants. 

The sun was peeking through the clouds, not quite fully shining down on Japan. 

After Makoto’s very interesting encounter with a young group of boys, he decided to watch the waves and the groups of boats that sped past in the distance. The soft wind blew past his ruffled hair and ahoge. It had been quite sometime since Makoto had dedicated time for him to think about where his life was headed. Not everyone had a chance to be a “Lucky” student at Hope’s Peak, but Makoto still had no idea what he wanted to be.

Unlike, say, an Ultimate Pharmacist, there was no job for being “Lucky” and he certainly didn’t want to spend the rest of his life driving people all over Japan. 

Makoto had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he almost didn’t hear his stomach rumbling. “Looks like I forgot to eat lunch,” He mumbled, taking his phone out and looking at the time. 2:00 Pm.

He took one more glance at the sea, stood up, and walked away to the parking lot where his black Rogue was parked. Standing next to the driver’s door, Makoto pulled out his keys. He was about to click unlock, but instead he heard a girlish voice in the distance. “Naegi! Wait up!”

Startled, the Ultimate dropped his keys on the hard pavement. Crouching down, he was about to pick them up until someone else did. 

“Sorry ‘bout that Naegi,” A tanned girl said sheepishly. She was wearing yellow trainers, long white socks. dark blue booty shorts, a white tank top that showed off a significant bust, and a red jacket. Her long chocolate hair piled up on her head.

“A-Asahina!’ Makoto jumped up, ‘I-I-um,” Makoto faltered with his wording when he realized he was very few inches away from her significant amount of cleavage. His face flushed with red.

“You what Naegi?” Hina asked.

“I-I didn’t expect to see you here that’s all, it made me a bit startled,” he replied, getting his wording back.

“Sorry, I was just excited,' she answered back, ‘I just haven't spoken to anyone today yet. Oh! Here’s your keys back by the way.”

“Thanks,’ Naegi took the keys, ‘What’re you doing here anywhere Hina?”

Hina replied, “Just walking along the coast, the weather isn’t gonna hold up so I thought I would get one last walk here before the Spring. Plus it gives me a great place to think”

“It is a pretty day out.”

“I was actually gonna go to the donut shop a few roads over and grab a few, wanna catch up there?” She asked?

“It certainly wouldn’t hurt to grab a bite to eat. Besides, I haven't eaten lunch yet hehe,’ Makoto said, ‘Hop in, I'll take us there!”

Finally being able to unlock a car without any interruptions, Makoto and Hina got inside and buckled up. “It’s on Watercress Street, a few roads north from here.”

Just as Hina said, it didn't take long for the friends to arrive at the small white shop. Two fairly large buildings hugged the shop’s walls. Makoto parked right in front of the cafe with two clear windows looking inside. “I hope you’re in for a treat Naegi!” Aoi exclaimed, pumping her fists up in the air. 

“I love your enthusiasm Hina,” Makoto replied, locking the car and stepping onto the sidewalk. The road was barren as there weren't any cars driving past them. A few cars were parked in spaces, but that was about it.

When they entered inside, it didn't take long for them to exit. Makoto holding a large cup of coffee and an apple fritter, and Aoi holding a white bag of a couple of donuts of her choice.

They pushed back the two metal chairs, and sat across from one other. Hina took a powdered donut from her bag and began munching away at it while Makoto took a sip of his black coffee. 

“So, munch, what have you been up to the past couple of days?” Aoi asked, leaning back in her chair.

Putting his drink on the glass table, Makoto replied, “I've been doing some Uber driving to complete my community service.

“Wait, but doesn't, like, community service mean no pay?” Aoi asked.

“When I took Leon to the nurse after Mondo threw him, Headmaster Kirigiri told me I could complete community service with pay,” Makoto answered back shrugging.

Reaching in her bag for another delicious donut Aoi said, “You’re so lucky you get that opportunity y’know.”

Makoto almost spat out the hot liquid in his mouth from laughing. “Yeah, I’m lucky alright. You should see the people I've driven so far. ”When he finished that sentence, he went on telling Aoi about his journey so far. From driving two drunken friends, to the Ultimate Supreme Leader threatening him, to physically running into Kyoko, and a group of boys who have it too deep in other people’s love lives.

“That sure sounds like an adventure to me Naegi,” Aoi teased, finishing off her last donut.

“Yeah, I’m just preparing myself for what the future holds for me honestly. Who knows what my so-called ‘luck’ will get me.” A few seconds passed by, while Makoto was biting into his fritter. “So, what have you been up to Hina?”

“Not much, just training my swimming technique in the pool for the midterm before Christmas break rolls around,” Aoi replied.

Makoto froze when he heard Aoi say the work, ‘Midterm.’ “We have a midterm!?” Makoto almost shouted out loud.

Hina tilted her head questioning Makoto. “Yeah, did you forget about last year’s midterm? I remember mine perfectly because my strokes were perfect too,” Aoi beamed.

Racking his brain Makoto thought back to his first midterm in his Freshman year. Headmaster Kirigiri had given Makoto 3 cups and one ball. Kirigiri would put the ball under one of the cups and mix them up. All of this was happening while Makoto was successfully folded tightly. He had to correctly guess where the cup had been 5 times in a row. On the 5th time, something inside Makoto had told him the ball wasn't in any of the cups. He had passed with flying colors.

No doubt this year's midterm will be harder. “Huh, guess I completely forgot about them,” Naegi laughed it off.

When Makoto finished the last bite of his apple fritter he looked over at his friend Aoi. When he stared at her face he knew something was wrong with her gloomy face. She was always happy no matter what.

“Hina? Is there something wrong?” Makoto asked, slowly. He got no response. “You don’t have to share, but I want to help you if you're feeling depressed over anything. After all, what kind of friend would I be If i didn’t help you?”

A few seconds later, Aoi finally spoke up. “What would you do if you were in love with your best friend?” She asked him, staring down at the concrete sidewalk, beneath her feet.

Of most things, Makoto had definitely not seen this one coming. In love with your best friend? Most people wouldn't have an answer for Aoi, but Makoto had a reply for Aoi much to his dismay. After what happened last year with Kyoko, he finally knew what was nagging inside him for all of his freshmen year. He was in love.

Love to Makoto was a strong word to say. Sure he loved his parents and little sister Komaru, but they were his family. It was natural for him to love them. When he left Hope’s Peak for the Summer, he was ready to start calling Kyoko a part of his family. He also knew damn well that the headmaster considered Makoto a part of his family as well. The question that was pulling and ripping apart his brain was did ‘Kyoko like him back’.

“I would tell them how much they mean to me. Why they make me feel happy and cared for all the mean. I would tell them I love you with all my heart,” Makoto told Aoi. But he knew that it wasn't meant for Aoi, it was meant for himself. 

Hina looked up at Makoto’s gaze, unsure if she should tell him the truth. “W-What if your best friend is the s-same gender you are?”

He looked down at his empty coffee cup. Same gender huh? “Wouldn’t make a difference. It’s better to reveal your feelings before you start to lose them.”

Standing up, Aoi pushed in her chair and took hold of her now empty bag. Walking to the brown garbage can right next to the glass door, she tosses it away.

All Makoto could do was watch Hina’s movements. When he stood up too to throw away his garbage, he felt Hina’s body engulf him in a hug. “T-Thank you Naegi for telling me to do what my heart wants. You're the second best friend anyone could ask for.”

Of course, Naegi could hear what she was saying but what more focused on the orbs that were pressing up on his own chest. The tank top did little separating the two teens together. “Anytime Hina,” Makoto choked out.

“I’ll see you at school Naegi!” She called out to Makoto, as she jogged away on the street. Her form getting smaller and smaller until she turned onto the next road. 

Makoto pushed in his chair and once again checked his phone for any new notifications. 2:42 Pm. Nothing. 

Tossing his coffee cup in the garbage, he looked down the street where Aoi ran off. “Well, nothing better to do than head back to my dorm I guess,’ Makoto mumbled to himself, ‘But, not before I grab another fritter. That’s for sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my Sondam fanfiction story is NOT DEAD. I still have plans for that:) Next Chapter Preview: Like Brother, Like Sister.


	6. Embrace It

“One more time, I’m bound to find the king at some point,” Makoto mumbled to no one, shuffling the 52 deck of cards in his hands. He had been sitting in his black office, his chair, elbows on his wooden desk, staring intently at the cards as his fingers shuffled them. Back to front, front to back.

He had been doing this same routine for 15 minutes, testing his luck each time. Shuffle the deck, take a random card, look at said card, drop the card, loudly groan into hands, pick up the card, and repeat the steps until he luckily chose the king. How was he going to pass midterms if his luck was being flushed down the toilet in front of his very eyes?

Taking a card from the middle, he flipped it over to reveal a black four of clubs. Damnit. Tossing the card back in the deck, Makoto swiveled his chair around to face his room. Instead of seeing the bareness of his Hope’s Peak Academy dorm room, he found the comfort of returning to his parent’s humble abode. He’d been coming home every Sunday afternoon to do his laundry, which consisted of 6 pairs of the same outfit, and two pairs of leisure wear when not attending school. The outfits were courtesy of the student council taking the funds from the reserve course’s tuition fees.

Hope’s Peak, for some ungodly reason, didn’t have a laundry room built within the building, so most opted to use the laundromat down the road. Others, like Makoto, went home on Saturdays or Sundays to do their clothes there.

While Makoto’s dorm room was much larger with the proper necessities for living, the room he grew up in had many fond memories. If you could count wetting the bed until you were 10 years old fond… but still, he had his little league baseball trophies, his stuffed penguin he had been given for his fourth birthday by his uncle Kontsu, and photos of him and his friends during their freshman year. No matter how small his room is, he would still feel like home.

Taking a deep breath, he swiveled back to face his desk again, determined to turn his luck around. Surprise, surprise, it didn’t

Picking up the four of clubs, he slid it back into his deck. Shutting his eyes, he shuffled them once again. The sound of cards slipping and sliding filled the room. Makoto’s only focus was finding that damn King of hea-

“MAKOTO!”

“UWAHHHHHHHH!” 

“U-Uh…, ‘The girl stammered, looking at the ground near Makoto’s feet, ‘Any chance you wanna play 52 pick up?”

~

There were so many words to describe Komaru Naegi. Honest, kind, your typical young teen school girl. Some would say she was a chip of the old block from her older brother Makoto. Maybe she was even born with the ‘luck’ gene as well.

To her brother, she was reckless, naïve, adolescent, and definitely someone you would want as a friend. Although her habit of forgetting to knock on the door was a nuisance, and *Cough* caught him once or twice with the only thing covering his body was his underwear, he wouldn’t change her for the world.

~

_Makoto lifted his comforter in the air, and slid into his sheets. Warmth immediately showered over his body. His room was pitch black with his breathing the only noise. The evening was filled with conversation between him and his parents, Komaru opting to stay quiet and listen, an uncharacteristic trait for her. She was rather the talkative one in the family, always itching to ask questions._

_He talked about his classes, his friends, and what his daily life was. When they asked him about his love life, he naturally turned a dark shade of red, answering the question with a question about what his parents were up to._

____

____

_Finishing off his spinach ohitashi and miyabi soup, he excused himself from the table to put away his clothes from his backpack. Now here he was, slowly dozing off until he heard a soft knock on his door._

_Grumbling about the sudden intrusion, Makoto stumbled out of the comforts of his bed and onto the cold hardwood floor. 12:12. Just. Perfect._

_“Komaru? Why are you here at this hour?” He asked, squinting his eyes to see the figure standing before him. She had changed into a comfy white long sleeve shirt and grey sweatpants._

_“C-Can we talk?” She talked softly, opting to look away._

_“Yeah, sure, come in,” Makoto opened the door wider, soft light from the moon entered the once pitch black room._

_He sat cross legged on the bed, Komaru had her legs dangle off at the foot of the bed._

_“So, is there something on your mind?” He asked._

_“...What would you do if you knew someone felt...different. Un-normal?” She replied, looking down at her feet._

_Makoto had to process her words carefully. If someone felt un-normal to society? Makoto sucked in a breath of air before releasing it back. Being as truthful as he could to give a straight answer, he replied, “I would tell them to embrace it. If they felt like they didn't belong, then feel that way. Life is about making decisions based on how we feel, not about how society tells them to feel,’ Another breath of air, ‘They shouldn't feel bad about themselves, they should feel bad for others for being just like each other. Just look at me, I’m average on the outside, but no one knows how different I am in here.” He pointed to his heart._

_A few seconds passed and Makoto was getting anxious. Anxiously tired that is. Knowing he would have a full day at the local mall finding gifts for his close friends and family. That would be fun._

_“Do you mean what you said about embracing it?” She asked, her gaze now pierced through her brother’s looking for any hint of taking back what he said._

_“I stand by what I said. I don’t care if the world falls in despair, I will nev-”_

_“I’m homosexual,” She stated, weakly. She was back to looking at the floor, eyes shut tight, hands gripping the bed._

_An eerie silence wafted through the air. No one moved an inch. The moon was still high up in the night, shining down into Makoto’s previously closed curtains._

_Komaru was enveloped in darkness with her eyes shut tightly, waiting for whatever would happen next. She came here looking for closure on what she was feeling for the past months. Those feelings were for her own gender._

_She felt the bed shift, as Makoto stood up. His soft footsteps padded on the floor, when they stopped in front of her._

_That's when she felt it. Two clothed arms wrapped around her back, his chest pushed against hers as she was wrapped in her brother’s warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around him as well, completing the sibling hug._

_“I’m so lucky to have a sister like you, Komaru,” He whispered into her shoulder, not taking his arms off._

_Komaru replied by taking his hoodie’s hood and blowing her nose into it. “T-Thank you Onii-chan.”_

_“How about I take you to your room so you can get some sleep huh? It’s not healthy to be awake at this hour,” He suggested. Komaru silently nodded her head._

_Walking out to Komaru’s door after tucking her into bed, he gave her one last smile before closing her door._

_“Wait!” She whisper-shouted, sitting up from her bed. Makoto popped his head back into the room. “Promise me this. Promise me that you’ll find a girl that’ll take care of you. If anyone deserves true love, it’s gonna be you mister Ultimate.”_

_“I promise Komaru, now get some sleep,” Makoto whispered back, shutting the door and returning back into his room, closing the curtains to regain blackness._

_Slipping back into his bed, he changed his alarm from 8:15 to 9:15. He was definitely going to need that extra hour of sleep._

_The words “true love” still rattled around in his brain. That was just a myth, right? . No one could achieve it, but the ultimate lucky student could._

~

“Sorry about the cards by the way, I’ve tried to force myself to knock on the doors but,’ Komaru rubbed the back of her neck, looking at the road in front of her, ‘As you saw, it's not working out very well.”

They were in Makoto’s rogue, driving south towards the mall in Towa city. Komaru had begged her brother to take her shopping for new clothes, of course, after they finished their 52-pick up game. After he caved, he told her to get ready and meet him by the front door in 10, so he could change out of his casual wear and into his blazer and school clothes

“It’s really no problem. I guess a change of scenery would most likely help me out. Besides, it’s been awhile since we bonded alone, right?” He replied, flicking his blinker on to merge right.

“Your right, this would be time to talk about how your luck is doing and how I'm faring as well, ’Komaru suggested, ‘You could also tell me some of your uber stories as well.”

Makoto was taken aback. How did she know about that? “Who told you?”

“...Have you been living under a rock? Almost everyone knows it y’know,” She replied, folding her arms over her chest.

“Okay, but who told you?”

“That freshmen...What’s his name... Ko-Keki-K-”

“Kokichi?”

“Yeah that’s his name!” Komaru perked up, “He bought billboards around Towa City issuing an apology to you. He said-Wait, there’s one up here.” She pointed to the large sign. 

It’s background was black with large white text. A picture of Oma was on the left, wearing his school uniform, tears sliding down his face while he hugged a brown teddy bear.

[To that gullible Uber driver, Makoto Naegi; After the events that passed last Saturday morning, I can only weep here, begging for your forgiveness. I was never going to try to stab you to your death, I just wanted to stab your heart with my friendliness. I cry for your forgiveness or my organization will find you and hunt you down.]

How-What-Why-Where did he get the funds to do this?

Even in an apology he still sounded like a psychopath. “He sounds like a good person. He looks so innocent too,” Komaru stared at her brother.

“Sure....innocent. Anyway, let’s go,” Makoto mumbled, parking his car in the relatively packed parking lot.

“I want to hit Nordstrom first, my old jacket is wearing out,” She said with a huff of cold air as she closed the door.

~

Towa mall was on the small side of things. Of course, the abundance of shoe stores and jewelry shops were still there, but it didn't even compare to the other malls in southern Japan. The large building was given a fresh coat of white paint. Large plastic candy canes lined the sidewalks and green wreaths hung up over the windows, showing the almost Christmas spirit.

Makoto stepped through the glass doors and was blasted with the heat from inside. Racks were filled with perfume, blouses, dresses, purses, essentially a women’s paradise. The white floors sparkled in his eyes, hearing a voice behind him.

It was a brunette woman, dressed in an elf costume. She handed Komaru a red and white slip of paper. 

[ALL ORDERS ABOVE ¥8,380 ARE 20% OFF]

He heard a thank you from Komaru as she grabbed his arm and made him follow her towards the winter section. Naturally, blank mannequins lined the aisles, wearing red blouses, to pink ruffle dresses, to dark blue skin tight jeans. 

Soft Christmas music played from the exit that led into the main area of the mall. Voices were almost non-existent since they were so deep into the department store.

Makoto was humming the tune to “Silver Bells” as he watched Komaru flip through hangers of clothes. Nothing jumping out at her yet. Instead, Makoto shifted his gaze to the Home and Décor section. He did need to get a new lightbulb for his lamp next to the bed. Maybe a fun painting to cover the bare wall next to his window. Just...average things. He guessed. 

Suddenly, he heard Komaru squeal in ecstasy. He quickly spun around to see her tackle another girl. The girl in question had circular glasses perched high upon her nose. Her brown hair was put into two braids hung below her shoulders. She donned a dark purple sailor girl suit with a matching long skirt.

“Toki!” She screeched.

Ah, Makoto’s classmate, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, and Komaru’s lover. While Toko Fukawa was in a relationship, that didn’t stop her from protecting her master Byakuya. 

“Uwah!” Fukawa yelled, being engulfed in a hug by Komaru. “What h-happened to n-notifying me first K-Komaru before you jump i-in like that. N-Not that I-I mind of course.”

“Sorry about that. I guess today’s just not my day,’ Komaru scratched her cheek, ‘Whatever! I’m so glad that you're here! C’mon let's go to Foot Locker!”

“H-Huh?” Fukawa squeezed out.

And just like that, Makoto watched as the Writing Prodigy’s hand was yanked by her sisters as they swam through the racks and out of the store into the sea of people. He was alone. This trip was supposed to be just him and Komaru, bonding and having normal sibling fun, but luck had different plans. 

Suddenly, he realized that he was holding on tightly to a puffy white jacket to the right of him. Had Komaru’s squeal really scared him that much to latch onto it? The jacket was nice, he admitted that. It would definitely reach the middle thighs of a girl around his age. The hood had white fur around the rim, white diamonds filled the empty space, and metal buttons where the zipper was. It would go nice with soft lavender. 

He relinquished control over the jacket as he stared at where his sister had run off with Fukawa. They were long gone at this point.

Sighing and shoulders sagging, he spoke to himself, “I guess I’ll just drown myself with those mini-pretzels.”

He stuck his hands into his pants pockets, and left the store to sit down, relax, and fill his stomach with his comfort food.

After all, who said we have to be normal at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you played The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and joined the fandom last month  
> Me: Awkwardly raises hand  
> So, do I regret getting brainwashed by the glory that is BotW? Fuck no! The game is a masterpiece. Fight Me
> 
> True to his personality, Kokichi is still a little shit.  
> Also, I'm wrestling with myself with Hajime's talent. Do I keep him unknown? Maybe Ultimate douchebag? Idk. It's kinda important for the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Happy early Valentines Day I guess?
> 
> Next Chapter Preview: An Idol's Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? If you did make sure to comment, Kudos, and bookmark! I want your feedback at much as possible!


End file.
